The placement of and the removal of alarm systems such as smoke detectors and carbon monoxide detectors in hard to reach places can be a challenge. For example, when the placement of the alarm is in a high location such as a ceiling a ladder may be required to reach the alarm for service such as to change the battery. Climbing a ladder can be difficult and dangerous for the elderly. Moreover, since it is recommended that the batteries be replaced twice a year in some alarms, having to access the alarm at least biyearly is likely.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for accessing an alarm and the like in hard to reach locations without the use of a ladder.